Of Future's Past
by If I Could I Wouldn't
Summary: Jace always knew what was coming, he was always prepared, he was always in control. Until his world came crashing down. AH/OOC. Clace. Consequences: Part 1.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, quotes, songs or references that I may use in this writing; they all belong to the original owner whoever they may be. Any idea of my own and other characters belong to me.**_

_**It's funny; I've been calling this Future Jace ever since I started it and now I have one of the worst names ever for it anyway. I can't say I'm a genius with these things, after all a good story always has a good name, and some lame ones to.**_

_**This was originally a one-shot but is now a two-shot. It will also be part of a series of one/two-shots I have named: The Consequences Series.**_

_**Summary:**__**Jace always knew what was coming, he was always prepared, he was always in control. Until his world came crashing down. AH/OOC. Clace. Consequences: Part 1.**_

_**Song:**_

_**How To Save A Life - The Fray**_

_**You're Beautiful - James Blunt**_

_**A Drop In The Ocean - Ron Pope**_

_**Make This Go On Forever - Snow Patrol**_

_**King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men**_

_**How To Break A Heart - Nikki**_

I'm different.

Not crazy different.

Then again, crazy people don't think they're crazy...

No, what I mean is, see the future different.

I guess some people would class that as crazy, but it's really not my fault.

I wasn't always able to do this, it happened when I was ten. When my parents died.

I was supposed to go with them to this party thing but I didn't. The night before I'd had a nightmare, one so real, I actually felt the fire as it burned me, felt the smoke choke me and saw the faces of my parents dying.

Would you want to go on a car trip you just had died in?

No?

Same here.

I'd stamped my feet, cried my eyes out and just our right refused to go on this trip.

Eventually they made me stay with our neighbour, his name was Hodge and he always smelt like books and wore tweed, though I don't know how he did that. Tweed itches like crazy. He would always flinch when this raven he had, called Hugo which really should be named 'I-want-to-claw-your-eyes-out', would land on it.

He was majorly creepy.

Almost as bad as the brotherhood that ran the church, they walked, or more like floated, and always wear grey/brown cloaks that always have the hood up. I don't think anyone has ever seen them with them down…

I guess my logic back then wasn't that good.

_If I'm not there then it won't happen._

Yeah, that's like saying if you can't see them, then they can't see you… which only works if you're majorly paranoid or a little kid.

Well anyway, they died just like I had dreamed they would, but I wasn't there.

I could have saved them.

But I didn't I saved myself.

And I hate myself for it.

That was my first 'vision' which I refuse to call them.

It makes it sound like it's something out of some really bad movie, plus, the person who has the visions _always _dies and nobody cares about them, and they are _never _as good looking as I am.

I have often been described and compared to Greek-gods, models and any other influential beauty figure in the known world.

I'm too important to be a lesser character, everyone agrees.

I _know _that they agree.

In the following years after my parent's deaths nothing _big _happened. Well apart from moving to live with the Lightwoods, saving their little brother from death and having Robert Lightwood have a divorce with Maryse Lightwood who then went and married a guy named Michael Wayland.

Nope nothing _big _happened.

The big change was when I met Clary Adele Morgenstern.

As much as people like to say otherwise, I was never that popular, sure I had girls chasing me around everywhere, but other than that… nothing.

I kept my head down got good grades, sure I mouthed off to the teachers a bit and was hated by Raphael Santiago for some unknown reason which may or may not have to do with him catching his girlfriend kiss me…

And don't get me wrong, she's an attractive girl but I'm no homewrecker, she was the one who came onto _me._ Not the other way around which Raphael seems to think.

That would be if it did happen. Which it may or may not.

Then the Morgenstern's came to school.

_Morgenstern's._

Plural.

And that plural was trouble.

At the time, I didn't give it much thought, but I never _saw _them, as in, I didn't know they were coming.

I always knew what was coming.

At least I thought I did…

First there was Sebastian Morgenstern, he had black hair, obviously dyed and charcoal black eyes, he was a little taller than me, had an air of superiority, a charming smile and was instantly pounced upon by girls. The same could be said about his brother, who looked exactly the same apart from his own hair, a natural white-blond which fell into his eyes and that he made no move to remove. He seemed to slouch into himself, not wanting to be seen and almost cowering behind his brother.

The last Morgenstern sibling, and the most influential to me, was Clarissa. She was the exact opposite of her brothers in looks, and her personality was an even proportion between the two.

Confident but not as self-assured as the former and with the same quiet shyness of the latter.

I later learned that she looked like her mother, while her brothers in turn, their father.

Crimson hair, like blood, always in perfect ringlets, big, curious green eyes, freckles and pale skin, she was small, barely making it up to my shoulder.

We all live off first impressions, the saying 'never judge a book by its cover' was made by a mad-man. But my first impression of Clary.

In a word.

Beautiful.

We hated each other instantly.

So _cliché._

I really can't see why now.

Because we were so similar? Because she resisted my charms, wasn't begging at my feet like all the other girls? Or maybe because she talked straight back at me.

_Asshat._

I guess it was original… but what ass has a hat?

I asked her that once, she had raised her eyebrows and had looked down at me, actually looked down at me. No, not in that way, it was just her expression.

_So you're stupid as well. No wonder you're so popular with the ladies._

Throwing my words right back at me.

But the thing was, she made me forget, made me forget about my parents, about everything.

That's why I always came back for more, always commanded a rise from her, and also because she was cute when she was angry but we can skip over that detail.

That was until I kissed her, or was it her kissing me?

It was a complete accident; it was her birthday, which I only knew because Izzy was freaking out about it, at the time I didn't give a shit, I just wanted to be left alone.

Her birthday was the anniversary of my parent's death.

Funny how it's now one of my favourite days of the year.

_Oh, the irony._

I had gone to the greenhouse above the Institute, which is what the place I live is called.

Why they named what looks to be a church that. I do not know.

As I was saying, me, greenhouse, anniversary.

I always went up there when I was sad, depressed or when I felt like dying, which happened at lot of the time, so I spent a lot of time there, if you hadn't worked that out.

I was looking at the midnight flower blooming, at, you guessed it, midnight and was just turning to go when I bumped into the smallest sixteen year old I have _ever _had the pleasure to meet.

She had stuttered out an apology.

_So..sor… sorry, I didn't… didn't see you. I guess… I should… should look where I'm going._

Then she giggled.

But all I could think about was how close she was to me.

Ok, I'm changing my earlier statement.

I was the one to kiss her.

And it wasn't an accident.

Not my fault she was so darn irresistible was it…

Or maybe it was my fault I fell for her irresistibility?

But she was a good kisser, and the fact that she fitted _just _right in my arms, it was like we were made for each other. Which we are, and it wasn't even like fate, we were actually made for each other.

I should really explain to you what I mean. See her uncle is some bat shit crazy professor who decided it would be a good idea to try some of his theories on his brother's children. I guess it didn't work with Sebastian, or just made him more evil and Jonathan _too _nice, while Clary...

Well you'll find out later.

Back to _the kiss._

It was over all too soon, but she held my hand as I lead her downstairs where I dropped her off at her room, gave her one final kiss as said goodbye pleased to see the red of her cheeks. Pleased to know that I had done that. Pleased to know that it wasn't because she was angry at me but because she felt the same way I felt about her.

Which I didn't know at that moment.

I couldn't sleep a wink that night but instead snuck to the music room to play the piano, what I didn't know was how long I had spent awake already and how long I did spend playing.

I only really noticed when I heard soft footfalls and a small, warm body sitting down next to mine.

Clary.

How happy I was to see her then. I had grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, probably crushing her, but she didn't complain, instead she stroked my hair as I cried onto her shoulder. Letting all the motions of the past years fall in small waves.

_It's ok Jace._

At that I had pulled her impossibly closer.

_Everything's alright._

How could someone who had spent the past few months hating me be so kind?

_I'm here._

More tears, soaking her thin shirt, tasting of salt and water.

_I'll always be here._

I'd pulled back.

_You mean that?_

She had nodded and we'd kissed, again.

She hadn't asked any questions, and I was thankful for that. If she had, I wouldn't have been able to say no. Even if she would think I was a freak.

An abomination.

A monster.

What I hadn't known then, was that she was also keeping a secret.

One just like mine.

That's when everything turned around and good way, kind of. We had kept our relationship behind closed doors, stealing kissed and glances every chance we got. But it couldn't last.

And this time it wasn't us and our denial to our feelings. _There's a fine line between love and hate._

It was her brother.

Which as she put, 'is an asshole.'

He didn't even have the glory of having his own name as I did.

_Asshat._

He'd caught us lying in her bed, just talking. She'd tried to explain but I ended getting a broken nose and a black eye with numerous bruises.

If I hadn't hated her brother before, I would have hated him now. I guess I should explain why I hate me; he had somehow managed to get the schools records on everybody and happened to read mine. Then told all his friends about what happened. Every day I would get reminded what happened.

_Parents dead._

_Left with neighbour._

_Should have been with them._

_Should have died._

That's why I hated him, but I hated him more now.

And so did Clary.

_The bastard._

She grabbed a cloth and rubbed the blood away from my face.

_Don't worry Jace, I know who you are._

Her fingers traced where his cheek was rapidly swelling.

But she didn't know me, I had to tell her.

_Clary._

She looked us, the question already in her eyes, waiting for me to continue.

_I'm not who you think I am._

Lines appeared in her forehead and I ran a finger over them, trying to rub them away.

_I'm different._

She was even more confused.

_I can see into the future._

She raised her eyebrows, but they weren't mocking. Then she said something that made my heart stop.

_I'm glad you finally told me Jace._

How did she know? No one knew. No one except me.

_Jace, I can read minds._

So that was why.

_Isn't that an intrusion of privacy?_

She blushed and just shrugged but she still looked sad.

That's when I realised, if she knew what I was thinking, then she knew about my parents, knew what happened to them. Knew I didn't stop it from happening.

_You couldn't have changed their minds Jace. Nothing could. It's not your fault._

I believed her, I really did. Or I tried to, but seventeen years of guilt doesn't just go away.

_C'mon, you need sleep._

She dragged me to the bed, forcing me under the soft covers and climbed in next to me, but not before changing into one of his shirts. It felt good to have her wear something of mine, like she was mine.

_I'm in love with you._

I smiled, but didn't say anything, instead I thought it.

_I love you too._

Things went much like this the following weeks. We no longer went out of our way to hide our relationship, instead flaunting it, especially when Sebastian was in the room. Not that I didn't mind doing it any other time. It was just funny to see his face turn an angry red, his jaw clench and the vein that throbbed on his forehead which always stood out when he was angry. It took everything not to laugh, but Clary's tongue down my throat was enough.

To make me forget.

Make me forget everything.

Jonathan seemed to accept it, he even said _I knew this was coming _which was strange since I hadn't and I was the one with the gift. You could say I was a bit jealous.

I only had only seen a few minor things, a plate breaking, a locker jamming, a teacher having an affair with another. Nothing that important.

Which leads me to this morning.

**I was walking swiftly down the hallways, pushing past people, not caring when rude comments were muttered about me.**

**I didn't know where I was going. I just knew that it was important, when I had these 'visions' (I still hadn't come up with a better name) it was like I was watching a video. I was there but I wasn't, trapped in my own body with no control but able to tell everything happening to me.**

**I was about to reach the stairs when I was intercepted by Kealie, one of the most annoying girls I have ever met. Not to say she wasn't hot, deep blue/violet eyes, that were close to the colour of ink and straight blonde hair.**

"**Hi Jace." All I knew was that I needed to get past her, and that I was irritated.**

"**Kealie?" I really didn't have time for this. I just needed to get to the stairs.**

**She twisted her hair around her finger again, a smile playing on her lips. "I was wondering, I've been really struggling in Maths lately and you are in the same class. Would you tutor me?"**

**I sighed, me and her had hooked up a couple of times, but when I started dating Clary she got really really jealous and always shot Clary death glares. "Sorry Kealie, I can't."**

**She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, like it was no big deal, but something was in her eyes, a shadow, full of murderous glee.**

**This was bad.**

**Just then I heard a strangled scream, and heard the crunching to bones falling on hard tile.**

**I caught a flash of red and I pushed past the girl before me, she went without resistance, disappearing into the crowd behind me.**

**I walked forward, everything seemed to be blurred and out of focus. I pushed past people who parted easily, most casting me pitying glances.**

_**Why me, why Clary?**_

**I made my way through the final ring of onlookers, and instantly ran forward.**

**While everything before hadn't been clear, it all changed then.**

**I could clearly see the body on the floor, see the bone jutting out of her elbow and the twisted way of her legs, see her red hair sticking to the floor with blood and all the light drained out of her green eyes. I choked back a sob and run forward cradling her small body to my chest not caring that my pristine white shirt was getting stained the same colour as her hair.**

**Crimson.**

**Blood.**

**Death.**

**And I couldn't do anything to stop it.**

I woke gasping for air, sweat plastering my hair to my forehead.

That couldn't happen.

I saved Max, I could save her.

Right?

I got up quickly changed and made my way downstairs. No one noticed my strange mood, probably since Maryse and Michael were on a business trip, Alec was somewhere he didn't want to say, Max was staying at his friends and Izzy was on her phone all morning talking to her boyfriend, Simon. Or as I liked to call him, _Rat-Face._

When I did get to school, Clary was standing next to my locker, arms wrapped around herself, shivering as if it was cold. Which it wasn't. In reality it was really quite warm.

When I entered the hall, her head snapped up, eye's wide and scared.

Primal fear.

What was wrong with her?

If _anyone _had hurt her… I don't even know what I would do. I just know that it wouldn't be good.

I was now standing in front of her, reaching out to gently hold her jaw so she would look at me. She didn't seem to want to meet my eyes.

She flinched just before my fingers came into contact with my skin, pulling back slightly, like she was afraid.

But she shouldn't be.

I would _never _hurt her.

_Never._

"Clary… Please, look at me."

She cautiously lifted her head, letting me see the dark bruise on her jaw.

Anger coursed through my veins, lighting them on fire but my hands were soft when I cradled her face noticing, even when she tried to hide it, the pain in her eyes and the tightening of her face with even the slightest brush of my fingers on her tender skin.

"Clary," I poured all my emotions into my voice. She _had_ to understand. "Tell me who did this to you."

She shook her head, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Clary… please."

She whispered a name and it was enough, the bastard was going to get what he deserved, but right now my attention was on the girl before me, huddling into herself, looking like she wanted the floor to swallow her up right then.

I slung an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me, grabbed her books and closed her locker.

She buried her face into my shoulder which would have normally made me smirk but right now I couldn't. She needed my comfort and the feeling of security. A place to hide.

We walked into form and took our seats. I watched the door, waiting. Just waiting.

_He _would come.

"Jace." Her tiny voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Clary."

"I know what you're planning. Please don't. It will only make it worse, for both of us." Her green green eyes were pleading with me but… I couldn't let this go.

_He _had hurt _my _girl.

She grabbed my shirt pulling me towards her, challenging me with those eyes. "Jace-"

A voice interrupted her.

"Well look who it is." The words were drawn out and full of sarcasm and I hated it, as much as I hated him already he had crossed the line, whereas I may have let him go with a downgrading comment, this time I wouldn't.

Not this time.

Venom.

Hate.

Malevolence.

Loathing.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned, his black eyes sharp, his presence poison. "What's got you so riled up this time Angel Boy?"

I glared at him, but stayed in my seat, kept my arm still around Clary and waited. Eventually a teacher had to come... unless they were off on one of their dates again. Our form tutor had _worse _attendance than us.

Sebastian frowned at his silence, obviously hoping that he would say something he could insult me with.

No such luck.

One last grin and he turned away, talking his seat to the side of the room. His followers joining him, sometimes even bothering to stick a leg out and trip a few unsuspecting geeks who should have known better.

After his departure, my thoughts returned to the dream and Clary, ever the observant one, noticed.

"Jace?"

I offered her an uneasy smile. _Please don't notice, please don't._

"What dream?"

I chuckled uneasily, rubbing the back if my neck. Why do I have to have the mind-reading girlfriend? _Why?_

"Oh, the usual stuff, Tessa is cheating on Jem with Will and Jem is cheating on her with Alex..."

"Jace!" _She's cute when she's angry._

"What...?"

"You know that's not what you're worried about, what is it?"

The images surfaced to the forefront of my mind, unwanted and, unfortunately, seen by Clary. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds then stopped, her tense body relaxing again. She must have thought of something.

"Just avoid Kaelie."

_Well done Jace, the most dumb person ever to live._

If he had thought of that then all this heartache would be for nothing.

_Just avoid Kaelie._

All he had to do was push past her, not stopping and catch _his_ little red-head.

Simple.

_But nothing ever is. _A small voice at the back of my mind said but I pushed it off. Everything would be fine. She just had to promise him one thing.

"Just, don't go down the stairs. Go down the side ones, please."

Clary frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together. "That's the weird thing. There was a flood last night. The side stairs are closed off as a health hazard."

That was my first warning.

Just then the teacher entered, flustered and sweating. Setting down his folders and opening up the register. He had seemed to have completely forgotten to put his tie back on, letting it hang around his neck like an uncoiled snake. A smudge of red lipstick was stuck to his collar as well as the first two buttons of his shirt being undone. It made you wonder if some lady had just become pregnant in the back of a car.

He settled into his chair and called off names.

My stomach dropped, they were all here, all of them including Kaelie.

The bell rang just as he called the last name. He didn't even bother to shout at us for making a noise. He just sat there, a goofy grin on his face, trying to get the knot in the tie right but failing miserably. It really made you wonder.

My lessons went by in a blur; in English we did drama -unrequited love; break-spent with the group, had to watch Tessa, Will, Alex and Jem start fighting over who was with who; Maths-spent in a daze of equals, plus' and minus'; History-we watch Titanic, _pathetic; _nothing happened at lunch, just mindless chatter.

The bell sounded again, only one lesson to go before the home run.

ICT wasn't special, just a drone as the substitute went on about his dead daughter.

She had died today, two years ago.

The final bell rang and I jumped out of my seat grabbed my bag and got out of the room before anyone else.

The vision started to become reality as I walked swiftly down the hallways, pushing past people, not caring when rude comments were muttered about me. It was happening right now.

This time I knew where I was heading, the library stairs that lead to the Science Labs and Art rooms. I ducked under someone's outstretched arm, intent on getting to where I had to be.

I was about to reach them when I was intercepted by Kealie. I didn't have time.

"Hi Jace-" I shoved past her, almost glad to hear her outraged cry as she fell backwards.

I had to get there to catch Clary.

I _had _to.

Then a punch came flying at his head, knocking him backwards towards the lockers.

_No!_

Sebastian came into view, his posse backing him up, all muscle and no brains this lot.

"Going somewhere?"

He knew.

I surged forwards, trying to get past. Throwing a punch at Seb for good measure.

_Clary._

A small squeal, the sound of bone on stone and a warm body in my arms... still breathing.

I had caught her.

_I had caught her._

And she was alive and had a pulse and his and safe.

I dug into his pocket for a phone, ignoring the people who had gathered around, I needed to get her to hospital. Now.

I couldn't comprehend a world without Clary, I _would _save her. No matter what.

A feeling took place I my heart, blocking all rational thought.

New.

Alien.

Terrifying.

It was fear.

For once in my life I was afraid and for good reason.

If Clary was gone...

How could a ship stay anchored, if there wasn't an anchor?

It couldn't.

It would be lost, and no one would notice. After all, it was a ship, specially made to journey to the corners of the earth. Its job _was_ to be lost.

I guess that was the metaphor for this situation.

You can figure out what part I play.

The ship might as well sink.

I laughed internally, a crazy man's laugh.

Was it wrong to think of suicide after your girlfriend's death?

Was that classed as an unhealthy relationship?

But Clary _wasn't _dead. At least not yet. But she would be if I didn't get a move on and ring the emergency services.

999.

"Hello, what is your-"

"My girlfriend, she's fallen down the school stairs and is unconscious. Blood everywhere."

"Sir, what is your address?"

"St. Xaviers High School."

"We're on our way."

The line went dead.

And I waited.

They arrived minutes later, the ambulance pulling into the car park with a screech and the thud as boots hit the tile floor. Deep voices asking what had happened and prying fingers trying to make me let her go.

"Sir."

I couldn't.

"Please, the girl needs medical attention."

_The girl has a name._

"Please, Sir."

I reluctantly passed her limp form to the man. He was young, his eyes closed off but not hiding the interest and excitement. He was new.

Obviously.

And he enjoyed this.

_Why they employ these people I will never know._

They ran back to the van, closing the doors shut not noticing me as I ran outside to watch. Clary's bag slung over my shoulder.

I raced to the car, flinging the door open and hastily putting the car into gear. I backed out the car park, almost running over two other pupils.

_"Bastard."_

_"What the fu-"_

They could save it for later.

I must have driven like lunatic. It was lucky that there wasn't an accident. But then again, if there were to be an accident I would have seen it.

Forward planning.

The hospital came into my line of sight, big and white and full of death.

_Death._

She _couldn't _die.

She _wouldn't _die.

Not if I could help it.

But I couldn't. I was out of my hands. I tried and failed at what I was to do. If I had just dodged Sebastian... But how can you dodge something you never saw coming?

No point on thinking of the _ifs_ they lived in the present. Nothing could change the past, but you could change the future, especially me what with my particular gift.

I bolted out the car, quickly locking it then proceeded to enter the building. The smell of antiseptic, antibiotics and illness jumped on me and I wanted to vomit and run away.

Because under all those other smells, and what chilled him to the bone, was the very essence of the dead. They lived and breathed here. Hospitals were essentially a breeding ground to die in.

My optimism only went so far.

The woman on the desk, young with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, couldn't help. She was currently being operated on for her numerous injuries that included a fractured skull and some broken bones. She told me to wait on one of the seats available until further news, even with me being awesome, flirting only went so far. And the fact that I was there for my girlfriend probably must have put her off.

Not that didn't stop others.

Such as I went to Taki's with Clary, and Aline, who had been the waitress there, had unashamedly acted like a slut the whole evening much to their amusement.

And it was Kaelie that had got them into this mess, he was certain of it, just because she wanted him. The way she smiled, like what was about to happen was a joke, how she had to stop him right then. Now that I thought about it, they weren't even in the same class. How could I have been so stupid? Oh, yeah, because I was distracted.

Stupid Aline, stupid Kaelie, stupid Sebastain, stupid Morgenstern's. Except Clary, never Clary. She was so pure and good and kind and so much better than him. I didn't deserve her, I mean look at what happened, I had got her into this mess because one girl was jealous and took it a little too far.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

He was brought out of his thoughts when Clary's parents entered, her mother looking so painfully like her it almost hurt. Her father on the other hand looked murderous, jaw set and eyes ablaze. His gaze zeroed in on me and he marched forward, ignoring the cries of his wife.

"Did you catch her?"

I nodded, at a loss for words.

Valentine stared at him for a moment longer before clapping him on the back and putting an arm around him. "I guess you do love her."

He lead me towards his wife, his arm uncomfortably tight around me, like he was suffocating me, killing me, as if I needed help with that, this was all my fault, my own grievous fault. We reached her mother and as soon as Valentine let go of me Jocelyn enveloped me into a bone crushing hug, her tears dripping down her cheeks onto my shirt, but I didn't mind, one of us had to cry, Clary deserved it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. If my baby had died… Thank you."

She muttered it all over again, as if I needed to hear it that much, but I remained, she needed someone and her husband was talking to the doctor. He came back looking pale; paler than he was already, with his eyes darting everywhere but not seeing anything.

Jocelyn finally let me go and looked at Valentine with trembling lip. He sighed, "she cracked multiple bones including her ribs and some down her arm, she also has a severe head injury."

Her mother once again burst into tears but I refused to cry, Clary needed me I had to stay strong. Valentine looked up at me, "go in son, I think she'll want to see you when she wakes up."

I nod and head towards her room, passing rooms and white clothed people, death. I arrived at hers and gently opened the door, the closing it without a sound. I crept towards the bed, taking in the colourless room, white walls, white blinds, white bed; the only thing that was any different was the dying roses in the vase and a Samsung TV, playing soft music.

Then there was Clary, her skin just as pale as her fathers before, the splash of red that was her hair was like blood. I shook the thoughts, off, it was Clary, she would get through this. I came to stand next to her, stroking a few pose curls away from her face then planting a kiss on her forehead. From now on it was a waiting game.

Hours past, people came and went but I remained, I needed to be here when she woke up. My only company was Jocelyn or Valentine, who took turns being here. Hours turned into days until finally an irregular beep in the heart monitor. I jumped up, along with her father who was sitting on the other side, her fingers twitched, her eyes moved and her body shifted. She slowly lifted herself up, one hand holding her head, when she looked around her eyes wide and _so beautiful._

She finally focused on me, her head tilted to the side.

_No._

Her eyebrows scrunched together, like she was trying to solve a particularly hard math problem.

_No. No. No._

My heart felt like it was being squeezed, the air coming from the room not enough anymore. The walls were closing in, trapping me.

_Please. Please. Please. No._

She finally spoke, her voice soft and rough. "I'm sorry, but... Who are you?"

And I broke.

_**Nice?**_

_**Sad?**_

_**Happy?**_

_**This is a one-shot.**_

_**Snow.**_


End file.
